glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Man Down
Man Dow, en español Hombre Caído, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Girls, Girls, Girls. Esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: New Year 2012 Album. La versión original pertenece a Rihana. Contexto de la Canción Para finalizar la semana Quinn invita a los chicos a ser parte de una canción que ella cree que pueda servir para los Seleccionales y se lo muestran a Will, Emma y Shanon ya que Sue estaría en entrenamiento con las Cheerios, pero decide cancelarlo para ir a ver la presentación. Letra Quinn: I didn’t mean to end his life I know it wasn’t right I cant even sleep at night Cant get it off my mind I need to get out of sight Before I end up behind bars What started out as a simple altercation Turned into a real sticky situation Me just thinking on the time that im facing Makes me wanna cry Quinn (chicos): Cause I didn’t mean to hurt him Coulda been somebodies son And I took his heart when I pulled up that gun Quinn y New Directions: Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum Man Down Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum Man Down Oh mama mama mama I just shot a man down In central station In front of a big ol crowd Oh Why Oh Why Oh mama mama mama I just shot a man down In central station Quinn: It’s a 22 I Call her peggy sue When she fits right down in my shoes What do you expect me to do If you’re playing me for a fool I will lose my cool And reach for my fire arm I didn’t mean to lay him down But its too late to turn back now don’t know what I was thinking Now hes no longer living So imma bout to leave town Quinn y Chicas: Cause I didn’t mean to hurt him Coulda been somebodies son And I took his heart when I pulled up that gun Quinn y New Directions: Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum Man Down Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum Man Down Oh mama mama mama I just shot a man down In central station In front of a big ol crowd Oh Why Oh Why Oh mama mama mama I just shot a man down In central station Quinn: Look I never thought id do it Never thought id do it Never thought id do it Oh gosh Quinn: Look I never thought id do it Never thought id do it Never thought id do it Oh gosh What ever happened to me Ever happened to me Ever happened to me Quinn y chicos: Why did I pull the trigger Pull the trigger pull the trigger BOOM And end a ni**a end a ni**as life so soon When I pull the trigger pull the trigger pull it on you Somebody tell me what imma what imma do Quinn y New Dierections: Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum They say one man down Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bumm rum bum bum bum And I ran downtown Cause now imma criminal criminal criminal Oh lord oh mercy now I am a criminal Man Down Tell the judge please give me minimal Run out of town on the Grand seminal seminal Oh mama mama mama I just shot a man down In central station In front of a big ol crowd Oh Why Oh Why Oh mama mama mama I just shot a man down In central station Curiosidades *Es el segundo solo de Quinn cantando una canción de Rihana. *La ropa que usan en esta presentación es estilo Regge como el tipo de la canción